


Succinct - Bad News Bearer

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1326]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony spots Delilah making out with another guy... Should he tell McGee?





	Succinct - Bad News Bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/17/2002 for the word [callow](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/12/17/succinct).
> 
> succinct[ suh k-singkt ]  
adjective  
expressed in few words; concise; terse.  
characterized by conciseness or verbal brevity.  
compressed into a small area, scope, or compass.  
Archaic.  
drawn up, as by a girdle.  
close-fitting.  
encircled, as by a girdle.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #629 Honesty.

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. Was that really Delilah making out with another guy? His first instinct was to tell McGee immediately, but then he realized that could backfire.

He didn’t want to be the messenger who gets shot for delivering bad news. He took a photo for proof just in case McGee didn’t believe him. Honesty was the best policy, but that didn’t mean that people recognized honesty when you used it.

The next day at work, Tony tried to find a good time to tell McGee about Delilah, but every time he thought he had an opening something happened and it slipped away. Finally, he decided that work wasn’t the right place for this conversation and invited McGee to come over after work. He still had no idea what he was going to say to McGee when McGee showed up at his door that evening.

Finally, over dinner McGee got tired of the silence. “What’s this about, Tony?”

Tony stared at McGee and finally blurted, “I don’t know how to say this gently, so I’m going to be succinct. I saw Delilah making out with another guy.”

“What? Delilah isn’t even in this country.”

Tony pulled out his phone and opened the gallery, pulling up the photo to show McGee.

McGee’s jaw dropped as he stared at the picture. “We’re planning to get married. How can she do this to me?”

“I don’t know, Tim.”

Tim stood up, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it from the daze he felt. “Thanks for telling me, Tony.”

Tony watched McGee walk out the door of his apartment and hoped he’d be alright. Sometimes he hated being honest, but in this case he knew it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 6 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 6 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
